


Du Professeur et de l'addiction

by Angel_sama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Truc tordu, surprise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien souvent, ce sont ceux qu'on croit les plus sages qui le sont le moins. Et celui-là ne déroge pas à la règle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Du Professeur et de l'addiction

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai l'esprit tordu, certes, mais c'est pas plus idiot que caser Harry avec tout le monde et n'importe qui.

Dans une cave obscure, aux heures les plus noires de la nuit, des mains jeunes mais pourtant usées par le temps, quelques accidents, et quelques batailles aussi, donnent des caresses.  
A l'heure où d'autres se laissent doucement bercer par les bras bienveillants de Morphée, à l'heure où les amants s'offrent une dernière étreinte avant de glisser, enlacés, dans les méandres du sommeil, lui ne peut se résoudre à gagner son lit…

Nombreux sont ceux qui n'en croiraient pas leurs yeux.

Ses traits, creusés par les épreuves, son regard noir, se teintent peu à peu de douceur…  
Ses mots, froids, tranchants, tel des bris de verre acérés, se font enjôleurs…  
Sa voix, moqueuse, méprisante, s'habille de velours, devient caressante, cajoleuse, charmeuse presque…

Il a beau lutter, il a beau se promettre, se faire violence….  
Rien n'y fait.  
Il s'adonne chaque soir à cette seule et unique addiction.

Impeccable toujours, irréprochable même, jamais il ne se permettrait le moindre écart de conduite, jamais devant tous ces autres, tous ceux qui ne voient en lui qu'un être cruel, sadique et sans cœur, favorisant ses élèves, dénué de la moindre compassion, ou de la moindre douceur…  
Il préfère les laisser médire.  
Que les rumeurs vipèrent tant qu'elles veulent, lui n'a aucune peur des serpents.  
Il sourit.  
Ce serait un comble que lui entre tous s'en soucie.

Une nouvelle caresse sur ce corps offert, unique objet de ses désirs…  
Et il soupire, transporté.

A ses yeux, rien ne saurait être plus parfait.  
A ses yeux, rien, absolument rien d'autre n'est susceptible d'apporter ce sentiment, de procurer cette sensation d'unité parfaite, aucun geste aussi simple que celui-ci ne peut donner un tel plaisir.

Une nouvelle fois, il laisse courir ses mains sur sa merveille, son trésor.  
Un nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il cambre légèrement les reins.

Souvent, en plein jour, ce geste simple le hante.  
De nombreuses fois, il se voit offrant cette caresse bienveillante, alors qu'ils sont tous assemblés, là, juste sous ses yeux…

Il sourit, une fois encore.  
Il imagine déjà le scandale : lui, un professeur, responsable d'une des quatre maisons, s'adonnant à ce genre de pratique !

Son sourire se fait tendre.  
Son seul être aimé, au cœur de tant de convoitises, est juste là, sous ses mains.  
C'est tout ce qui importe.  
Une autre caresse emplie de tendresse, d'amour presque…

Il se fige une seconde.  
C'est presque un geste amoureux qu'il donne là, un geste d'un amoureux à son amant.  
Il baisse les yeux sur celui qu'il voit comme son trésor, sa merveille.  
Un instant il doute.  
Ce qu'il fait n'est peut-être pas convenable, le jeu qu'il joue est peut-être celui d'un déviant, d'un anormal, juste bon à être enfermé ?  
Mais c'est tellement bon…

Chaque nuit, il quitte ses appartements.  
Chaque nuit, telle une ombre parmi les ombres, il se faufile, esquive revenants et habitants des peintures, se fait plus discret qu'une brise d'été.  
Il traverse couloirs et corridors, emprunte passages et cachettes pour mieux masquer sa présence, son existence même, et vient le rejoindre.  
Il doit prendre garde à ce qu'aucun ne l'entende, à ce qu'aucun autre, quel qu'il soit, ne le voie.  
Mais il est passé maître dans l'art de ne pas se faire voir.  
Pas de la banale vantardise, pas de la fanfaronnade pour impressionner, non…  
Un simple fait.  
S'il n'est pas passé Maître dans ce cas…  
Pourquoi même Dumbledore ne l'a pas vu, ou même aperçu, alors même qu'il passait juste à côté de lui ?

Il sourit encore.  
Non.  
Ce qu'il fait là n'a rien de répréhensible, rien.  
Il ne fait aucun mal, bien au contraire, et il ne force personne.  
Ce qu'il s'offre, ce qu'il leur offre, à tous les deux, c'est un peu de tendresse, un peu de plaisir à se retrouver dans la pénombre, dans le silence feutré de la nuit, à l'abri de son cocon d'ombres et d'obscurité.  
Une caresse contre un peu de compagnie.  
Une autre caresse contre le plaisir de ce contact unique contre sa peau, sous ses paumes…  
C'est si bon…

Il soupire encore.  
Osera-t-il, ce soir… ?  
Osera-t-il recommencer, comme au cœur de cette folle nuit où il avait été plus loin… ?  
Osera-t-il poser ses lèvres sur…

Il est fébrile soudain.  
Il éloigne ses mains, bien à regret.  
Il inspire longuement.  
Il ferme les yeux, et passe distraitement ses mains sur sa robe.  
Elles sont un peu moites et… Il n'aime pas cela.  
Moins encore quand il le touche.

Il ne veut pas entamer cette douceur sans pareil qui est la sienne.  
Il ne veut pas le… Le souiller ?  
Oui c'est cela, le souiller.  
Lui-même prend mille précautions avant de venir ici, lui donner quelques caresses.  
Nul à part lui ne peut poser ses mains sur lui, jamais !  
Et certainement pas ces gamins sans cervelle et mal élevés, même s'ils portent le nom pompeux de "Malfoy" !  
Non.  
Il est à lui, et rien qu'à lui.  
Son trésor…

Il hésite un instant, mais la tentation est trop forte.  
Il repose ses mains sur lui…  
Et soupire, une fois encore.

Il ignore comment, quand, cette manie a commencé.  
Quatre ou cinq ans ? Pas plus, c'est certain.  
Et à présent, il se demande comment il a pu vivre sans, jusque-là.

Il donne une dernière caresse, et détache ses mains de l'unique objet de cette addiction coupable.  
Un léger sourire éclaire son visage. S'il s'écoutait, il passerait des heures là, à le caresser, l'effleurer du bout des doigts.  
Juste pour le sentir bouger doucement sous ses paumes, juste pour le sentir vibrer…

Il fait un pas en arrière, puis un autre.  
C'est toujours le moment le plus dur : le laisser seul à nouveau.  
Il le contemple de longues minutes dans la pénombre de la pièce, éclairée simplement par une fine chandelle.  
Il n'a pas besoin de plus : il sait à quoi il ressemble, et ça dans les moindres détails.  
Son corps si parfait, il pourrait le dessiner les yeux fermés, simplement en rappelant à sa mémoire les sensations…  
Le doux picotement qui remonte le long de son poignet, puis de son avant bras quand il le caresse ici, le petit frisson qui s'insinue et se niche au creux de sa paume, disparaît soudainement, puis revient lui effleurer le creux des reins quand il caresse là…

Mais il faut partir maintenant.  
Il est plus que l'heure.  
Demain, dans quelques heures à peine, il devra se lever et donner ses cours.  
Il ne peut se permettre d'être en retard pour la toute première heure, ni même de manquer de sommeil et d'attention…

Un soupir encore.  
Il sait qu'il doit partir, regagner sa chambre, mais ne peut s'y résoudre.  
Il tend la main vers lui une fois encore, et l'effleure du bout des doigts.  
Il lui offre cette dernière ombre de caresse, mais finalement fait un nouveau pas en arrière, se détachant définitivement de lui…

Il soupire, mais tristement cette fois.  
Avec un dernier regard pour son trésor, sa merveille, il se détourne, et quitte la pièce, la tête basse.  
Il se faufile dans les couloirs, dans cette attitude qui est devenue sa seconde nature, dès la nuit tombée.  
Une nouvelle fois, ils se sont retrouvés pour partager ce moment, comme si le temps suspendait son vol, juste pour eux, et leur permettait de laisser libre court à…  
Non.  
Il ne doit pas continuer à penser ainsi.  
Il vient de quitter leur cocon hors du temps : il est à nouveau le professeur froid et distant qu'il est à la lumière du jour.

"- Se–Severus ??" Il sursaute. "Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. Mais… Que faites-vous là à cette heure de la nuit mon ami ?

Il avale péniblement sa salive.  
Et que fait-il, lui, dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit ??

"- Et bien je– j'avais un peu de mal à dormir alors je– j'ai pensé que marcher un peu…"  
"- Oh. Eh bien j'espère que ça aura été efficace ma foie… Bonne nuit Severus !"  
"- Bonne nuit, Monsieur le Directeur."

…Directeur qui semble venir de la tour des Gryffondor.  
Les joues rosies, la mine réjouie…  
Il sourit, mais de son sourire sournois cette fois.  
Il sait à présent pourquoi ces petits rats en sang et or sont toujours les mieux placés…  
Il jette un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule.  
Son secret, leur secret est sauf…

Et finalement, c'est le cœur léger qu'il retourne chez lui : quelques heures d'attente seulement.  
Demain, il participera au cours, montrera l'exemple, et pourra garder son précieux chaudron près de lui…

~ Fin ~


End file.
